Field of Invention
The invention relates to a heat exchanging module and an electronic device applying the same and, in particular, to a heat exchanging module and an electronic device applying the same which can reduce the assembly time and cost.
Related Art
With the development of the electronic industry, the requirement of the operational speed and performance of the electronic device is raised, but the induced heat dissipating problem also becomes more serious and thus affects the operational performance and stability. For the normal operation of the electronic device, the electronic device is generally configured with a heat dissipating device so that the heat can be dissipated through the heat dissipating device.
However, if only the passive-type heat dissipating method is used, the heat can't be dissipated immediately and effectively. Therefore, the electronic device is usually configured with a cooling device to facilitate the heat dissipation. Currently, the cooling device applied to the electronic device is mainly a heat exchanging device, which is disposed in the electronic device to make a heat exchange between a cold airflow outside the electronic device and a hot airflow inside the electronic device so as to lower down the temperature inside the electronic device. FIG. 1A is a schematic perspective diagram of a conventional heat exchanging device, and FIG. 1B is a schematic side view showing the airflow path of the heat exchanging device in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the conventional heat exchanging device D includes an electronic device body D1, a heat exchanging module D2, a first fan D3 and a second fan D4. The heat exchanging module D2, the first fan D3 and the second fan D4 are disposed in the electronic device body D1, and the heat exchanging module D2 and the electronic device body D1 define and form an inward circulating path D5 and an outward circulating path D6 which are insulated from each other. The first fan D3 is disposed on the inward circulating path D5 to drive the inward circulating airflow, and that means the hot airflow caused by the operation of the electronic element E1 of the electronic apparatus E on a side of the electronic device body D1 is guided into the inward circulating path D5 of the heat exchanging device D. Meanwhile, the second fan D4 is disposed on the outward circulating path D6 to drive the outward circulating airflow, and that means the cold airflow outside the electronic apparatus E is guided from the other side of the electronic device body D1 to the outward circulating path D6 of the heat exchanging device D. Accordingly, the heat exchanging module D2 can provide a heat exchanging effect between the inward circulating airflow of relative higher temperature and the outward circulating airflow of relative lower temperature, so as to lower down the temperature of the inward circulating airflow and supply the inward circulating airflow to the electronic element E1 of the electronic apparatus E. Thereby, the effect of reducing the temperature inside the electronic apparatus E can be achieved.
In the heat exchanging module D2 of the conventional heat exchanging device D, a plurality of heat dissipating aluminum sheets A are arranged and disposed in a casing D7 to serve as a heat dissipating core (as shown in FIG. 1C). However, the heat dissipating aluminum sheets A need to be bent by a machine or formed by a stamping process, and then are stacked together after glues are applied on the L-shaped edges of the heat dissipating aluminum sheets A and the heat dissipating aluminum sheets A are rotated for 180 degrees. So, the assembly thereof is more complicated and takes much time. Besides, the thin-type aluminum sheets are used to bring a better heat dissipating effect, but the thin-type aluminum sheets possess insufficient rigidity and will be easily bent and deformed. Moreover, when the glues are not dried, the thin-type aluminum sheet are also easily displaced and tilted in the casing, so that the quality of the heat dissipating core composed of the conventional thin-type aluminum sheets is unstable.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a heat exchanging module which can be rapidly stacked through a simple design and disposition so as to possess a stronger rigidity.